disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brave Quest for Mysteria
Cast Kayley/Merida: Violet Parr (The Incredibles; She'll wield a magic bow, merged with her recovered burnt bow, and unlimited magic powers after her visit with Mad Madam Mim) Extras with Violet: The Mane Seven, Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Garret/Wreck-It Ralph: Tony Rydinger (The Incredibles; Tony can be Garret's blind and lonewolf side, and his blindness will be healed in Chapter 17) Extras with Tony: The Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Devon and Cornwall: Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King; Timon can fall in love with Marlene the same way Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun did in "Wreck-It Ralph") Witch's assistants: Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Marlene (Madagascar/The Penguins of Madagascar), Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono (The Lion Guard; They join the quest because they want to help Violet fix the spell she put on Helen) Queen Eleanor: Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles; Instead of changing fate over martial tradition, it can be over Violet's dream of becoming a knight, which after Hector's death and Bob losing his foot to Maleficent AKA the Dark Dragon, Helen becomes overprotective of Violet and during the journey as a coyote, she learns to loosen up, let go of Violet, and let her follow her dreams) Eleanor's bear form: Ma Coyote (Melody Time/Pecos Bill) Ayden: Hawkmon (Digimon) Extra allies: Ash Ketchum, May, Brock, Max, Pikachu (Pokemon) (They join from the beginning), Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tamago (Big Hero 6), Anna, Kristoff, Olaf (Frozen), Rapunzel, Flynn, Pascal (Tangled) (They join along with Tony's group), Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) (They join along with Timon's group) King Fergus: Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles; He can also be captured along with Imelda and the servants besides losing his foot to the Dark Dragon AKA Maleficent) Lady Julianna: Mama Imelda (Coco; As Violet's aunt, as a human, and she, along with Bob, will witness Helen turning into a coyote and before getting captured by Syndrome's group and their army, try to sneak Helen out) Sir Lionel: Hector (Coco; As Violet's uncle, as a human while alive, and as a skeleton in his ghost form) Ruber: Syndrome (The Incredibles) Extras with Syndrome: Loki Laufeyson (The Avengers), Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Professor Callahan/Yokai (Big Hero 6), and Nuka (The Lion King 2; As a human and he can get killed off in Chapter 13) Ruber's army: Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Two-Face (Batman the Animated Series), Doc Ock, Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, Rhino, Carnage, Scream, Electro, Sandman, and Hydroman (Spiderman the Animated Series) Gryphon: Underminer (The Incredibles) Mordu: Maleficent's dragon form (Sleeping Beauty; Maleficent won't be revealed to be the Dark Dragon until her origin discovery in Chapter 13) Witch: Mad Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) Merida's brothers: Dash, Jack-Jack (The Incredibles; During Violet's childhood, Jack-Jack wasn't born yet and Dash was a baby), and Miguel (Coco; They join the quest as well and after the arrival at the end, they accidentally eat the magic tart-like cake and become coyote cubs as well) Bladebeak: Louis (The Princess and the Frog; Turned into an alligator by Syndrome's potion until Chapter 17, and then gladly gets the ability to change into an alligator to human and back at will by Hector's ghost in Chapter 18), Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon) (These four join Team Excalibur's side in Chapter 8 unlike "Quest for Camelot," and instead of transformation, Jessie can develop pyrokinetic powers (Fire powers), James develops cryogenetic powers (Ice powers), and Meowth's scratches become powerful, and like Louis, they lose those powers in Chapter 17, and get them back in Chapter 18 by Hector's ghost) Julianna's servants/Maudie: Delia Ketchum, Mr. Mime (Pokemon), and Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy; Delia's the only servant who saw Helen turn into a coyote and Ignitus is a human in this story) King Arthur: Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) Merlin: Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Knights: Various good guys Ogre: Tamatoa (Moana) Angus: Sitron (Frozen; He'll stay with the heroes unlike "Quest for Camelot") Wisps: Chandelure (Pokemon) Musical Numbers 1 United We Stand (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Knights in Chapter 1) 2 On My Uncle's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Violet in Chapter 1) 3 Touch the Sky (From "Brave") (Performed by Violet in Chapter 2) 4 Syndrome (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Syndrome's group in Chapter 5) 5 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Imelda and Delia in Chapter 6) 6 A Spark Inside Us (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Hiro's group in Chapter 6) 7 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Tony in Chapter 6) 8 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Team Excalibur and Louis and Team Rocket in Chapter 8) 9 If I Didn't Have You (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Timon and Pumbaa in Chapter 8) 10 I Whistle a Happy Tune (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 9) 11 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) (From "Brave") (Performed by Helen and young Violet in Chapter 9) 12 Into the Open Air (From "Brave") (Performed by Violet in her mind in Chapter 10) 13 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 1 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the couples in Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 15 Shiny (From "Moana") (Performed by Tamatoa in Chapter 12) 16 Your Mother and Mine (From "Peter Pan") (Performed by Violet in Chapter 14) 17 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Tony in Chapter 14) 18 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) Reprise (From "Brave") (Performed by Helen and young Violet in Chapter 18) 19 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 2 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 19) 20 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, first end credits song) 21 If We Hold On Together (From "The Land Before Time") (Performed by Diana Ross, second end credits song) 22 The Prayer End Credits Version (Original song) (Performed by Celtic Woman, third end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Bob's Foot Loss and Hector's Death Chapter 2: Violet's Secret Dream/Helen's Legend-History Lesson Chapter 3: Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament (Mysteria Version) Chapter 4: Violet and Helen's Argument/Violet Visits Mad Madame Mim Chapter 5: Sneaking a Transformed Helen Out/Syndrome's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins Chapter 6: Into the Forbidden Woods/Meeting Tony and Hiro's Groups and Hawkmon Chapter 7: Madame Mim's Message/Team Excalibur is Born Chapter 8: Detour in Carnivore Valley/New Recruits in Timon's Group and Louis and Team Rocket Chapter 9: Facing Fear with Confidence/Revealing Each Other's Origins and Violet's Childhood Memory Chapter 10: Fishing Lessons Become a Fun Swim/Helen's Temporary Beast Behavior Chapter 11: Escape from Syndrome's Group and their Army/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: Tamatoa's Lair/Getting Excalibur Back Chapter 13: Discovering Maleficent AKA the Dark Dragon's Origin/Syndrome's Group and their Army Team Up with Maleficent Chapter 14: Violet's Song for Helen/Tony's Group, Hawkmon, and Madame Mim's Assistants, except Sonic's Group, Temporally Leave Chapter 15: Violet's Group, Helen, and Louis Captured/Excalibur in the Wrong Hands Chapter 16: Violet's Group, Helen, and Louis Escape Thanks to Team Rocket/Saving Arthur Chapter 17: Restoring Excalibur/Final Battle Part 1 (Mysteria Version) Chapter 18: Syndrome's Group and Maleficent's Last Stand and Final Battle Part 2/Mending the Bond Torn by Pride Chapter 19: Official Knights of Mysteria/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies Category:Merida/Kayley Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies